With the advent of the development and consumer acceptance of reclining chair and seat structures, it has become necessary to develop a compatible table structure. Typically, known table structures are somewhat static in function. Such tables are either stationary, or may be extended. The extensible type table structure permits the supporting surfaces to be enlarged in directions normal to or longitudinally of the longitudinal horizontal axis.
The most current reclining chair mechanisms permit almost universal selective adjustment from a fully upright seated position to a fully reclined position. Adjustment of the reclining chair is a function of many variables such as the height or girth of the user; the particular use to which the user wishes to put the reclining chair, such as snoozing, television viewing, music listening, educational radio or television classes requiring notes to be taken, etc.; and the requirement, whether perceived or real, to rapidly vary the chain inclination. Each of these various factors may necessarily require an ancillary supporting table surface capable of assuming different and distinct positions relative to the user.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a table have a supporting surface which may be moved relative to the base portion to assume an infinite number of positions.
Another objective of the invention is to produce a table having a horizontally disposed supporting surface which may be readily varied to assume various positions thereof.
Still another objective of the invention is to produce a table structure having a horizontally disposed supporting surface which may be readily moved to a infinite number of positions in the same horizontal plane.